The present invention relates to a protective aid for protecting the hands and wrists of skaters.
As is known, a lot of persons, in particular young people, practise skating sprots, both at an agonistic level and at a hobby level, mainly due to the fact that are easily available on the market new types of skates comprising four aligned skating wheels.
In particular, these new types of skates allow the skater to easily control his/her skate while greatly facilitating directional changes.
On the other hand, the learning of a proper use of these skates is very difficult and requires a great perseverance by an inexperienced skater.
Moreover, in practicing this sport, particularly at the start thereof, the skater is frequently subjected to dangerous failings because of a frequently occurring equilibrium loss.
During these falls, the skater tends instinctively to limit possible damages by abutting against ground that portion of his/er hand palm arranged near the wrist, both in a case of a frontwardly fall and in the case of a backwardly fall.
Thus, the region of the hand palm adjoining the wrist is inevitably subjected to a traumatic reaction which, in many cases is very painful and requires several days for recovering and, frequently, a proper orthopedic care.
In this connection, it should be pointed out that the impact against the hand palm can also damage the articulation of the user's wrist, in particular because of an excessive extension movement (hyperextension) of the hand with respect to the forearm, which can lead to a radius extension fracture, which is a classical injury pattern of a fall on the outstretched forearm (compare in this respect the article by G. Ahlbaumer et al. "Injury Pattern and Prevention of Wrist Injuries in Snowboarding",Proceedings of the ECOSA 6th International Conference on Product Safety Research, Amsterdam 1998, published on Jun. 15, 1998).
Moreover, the hand palm and wrist constitute the regions more exposed to impact dangers even as the user encounters along the skating path obstacles which the user tends to avoid by using his/her hand.